The perfect mate
by FireFox Vixen
Summary: Harry is kidnapped by a wealthy young man who want's the 'perfect mate'. This wealthy young man would tear his victim's down only to rebuild them to his standard's of what a perfect mate should be. Can Harry escape or be rescued in time before the wealthy young man get's bored of him? or worse?
1. Prologue

**The perfect mate -**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue -<strong>

* * *

><p>The perfect mate.<p>

Did you ever think that you would never find that perfect someone in this lifetime? What if you did? What if you didn't?

Would you go so far as to break someone down only to rebuild that person back up in to your view of what your perfect mate should be?

Would it be a love that's real or would it be taking away that person's free will to choose?

You be the judge of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**The perfect mate -**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Here's Chapter one of 'The perfect mate'!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one <strong>

* * *

><p>"Harry wake up sweetheart or you'll be late for school"<p>

With that a sixteen year old boy opened his emerald colored eye's. The boy known as Harry got up to get ready for school. fortyfive minute's later, Harry was down the stair's grabbing something to eat as he walked to school. Harry sighed hoping that his cousin and the goon squad whould not beat the living daylight's out of him that day.

On the other side of town, a twentythree year old wealthly blonde man was burying another one of his failure's. The blond man's name was Draco but he went by the name, Dragon. Draco was livid that his twentysixth perfect mate was a failure. He had to hurry to find his twentyseventh perfect mate before he was to leave for one of his home's on a privatly, by him, owned island before tomorrow. Draco had the perfect place to get his next perfect mate at, Hogwart high. Draco with a cheshire like grin went to claim what, he thought, was his by right or so he thought.

At lunchtime Harry was nursing his bruised and batter body courtesy of Dudley and his goon squad. Harry decided to eat at his hidden spot which was a shady tree that was on the other side of campus. Harry pulled out his lunchbag which held a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich, potato chips, carrot sticks and a water bottle. Harry sighed and was startled when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. Before he could turn around to see who was coming up behind him a pain shot down from his head to his toe's. As Harry's vision darkened he felt that person gently pet his hair like he was a dog. Harry thought he could faintly hear the person say something like:

"Your mine now"

An unknown amount of time had passed by as Harry who, finally, slowly regained consciousness. Harry tried to see but his vision was blurry without his glasses. He wondered where he was and who brought him here, wherever here was, before he slipped back to sleep never realizing that he wasn't alone in the room.

Draco silently watched as his new perfect mate regain consciousness only to fall back asleep. Draco couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten to get a beautiful teen for his twentyseventh perfect mate. Draco was also happy that the teen had regained consciousness in Draco's home on his private island. Draco was excited for the training of his twentyseventh perfect mate to begin the next door.

Harry's parent's, Lilly and James Potter, were starting to worry when their son never showed up to the rest of his classes after lunchtime. Both Lilly and james were trying not to snap at the Police officer when he said that they couldn't file a missing person's report till the twentyfour hour mark passed. Athe the Police officer left, James held Lilly as she could for her missing baby.

Blood curdling screams could heard throughout the island as Draco out of love, only in his mind, was teacing a.k.a. torturing Harry to be his perfect mate. Harry begged for mercy as he felt his flesh being ripped opened by Draco's whip. Draco smiled in glee as Harry cried begging for the pain to stop. When Draco stopped the 'lesson' he kissed Harry's forehead and said,

"One more 'lesson' to endure my perfect mate and then your ready to wear your 'jewelry'"

Draco then dragged Harry to a metal tub which was filled to the brim with icy water. Draco dunked Harry in to the icy water ten time's before Draco decided that it was enough. Draco silently watched Harry as he shivered and gasping for breath that he couldn't catch. Before Harry could fully catch his breath, he heard a snap and looked down to see that he was now wearing a black collar which marked Harry as Draco's perfect mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my dearest reader's! Hope you likethis chapter! The next chapter will have a timeskip. Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Mate -**  
><strong>I do not own Harry Potter!<strong>

**Here's the next chapter for 'The Perfect Mate'!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 -<strong>

* * *

><p>Two week's had passed since Harry started to realize that there was no escape from the island or his 'lover' Draco. Harry remembered that he had wept the first few day's of his forced captivity with Draco. Harry was only allowed to wear whatever Draco wanted him to wear. Harry flinched as he heard Draco yell his name from the front door. Harry went as fast as he could down the stair's to see what Draco wanted from him. Harry started to feel nervous as he stood in front of a smiling Draco who pulled Harry in to his arm's. Draco smiled down at Harry and said, "I have a surprise for you outside, my perfect mate." with that Draco dragged Harry outside to see a puppy with a green bow on it's black collar that said 'Dobby' on it. Without realizing it, a very happy Harry kissed Draco on the cheek. Harry blushed as he pulled away to be pulled back in to a kiss dy Draco who was pleased with Harry's reaction to the puppy, Dobby. Draco finally pulled away from a panting Harry who rested his head on Draco's chest. Draco leaned over to kiss Harry's forehead and went back inside leaving Harry alone with the puppy, Dobby.<p>

Harry was taking a nice long hot bath before he was to have dinner with Draco. Harry couldn't help the thought's of planning a way to escape from the island and Draco. He was startled out of his thought's as Draco walked in to the bathroom with a long white shirt and underwear for Harry.

Two week's passed since Harry went missing from his school, Lily and James had never stopped looking for him. On a rainy evening Lily and and James were driving home from putting up missing poster's when their car was hit by a speeding car, they were killed instantly.

Harry had a bad feeling when he saw a very happy Draco drink from his wine glass. Before harry could say anything, a very happy Draco smiled at Harry and said,

"Finally."

That confused Harry and also made him wary toward's Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the second chapter of 'The Perfect Mate' which was kind of a pain to write with writer's block and having very little inspiration for this chapter. Till next time!<strong>


End file.
